poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DoodleBob
DoodleBob, or DoodleBoy as called by SpongeBob at certain times, is a crudely-drawn self-portrait of SpongeBob SquarePants that is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode called "Frankendoodle" Because he was created using a magic pencil (which belonged to a human artist at sea who accidentally threw it into Bikini Bottom, which SpongeBob and Patrick found), DoodleBob came to life and he appears again in it's Drawn to Life Nintendo DS videogame sequel, Drawn to Life: Spongebob Edition. "Frankendoodle" The episode starts off showing an artist at sea working on a new piece when he drops his pencil into the ocean. His pencil lands near SpongeBob's house, causing SpongeBob and Patrick to panic. SpongeBob examines the pencil and begins to doodle with it. After experimenting with drawings that come to life, such as a jellyfish and Patrick's crude rendition of Squidward, the two decide to play a prank on Squidward by having a crude doodle of SpongeBob knock on his door. The prank goes awry as Doodlebob swings Squidward around and then runs off with the pencil. SpongeBob and Patrick find DoodleBob in a poorly drawn sketch of SpongeBob's pineapple house. When the two approach, DoodleBob delays them with a pit trap and runs off again. They come across DoodleBob babbling and brandishing the pencil in an empty field, likely in the midst of it trying to recreate something else. DoodleBob throws SpongeBob to the side and conks Patrick on the head with a rock. However, SpongeBob manages to get a hold of the pencil and violently erases DoodleBob when the drawing runs into a rock during its attempt to flee. In his fury, SpongeBob overlooks an arm that inches towards SpongeBob's house. Climbing up the stairs, it reaches his bedroom and reclaims the pencil to redraw its body. DoodleBob then declares its intention of taking SpongeBob's life for its own and pursues SpongeBob while erasing portions of his house. While DoodleBob does succeed in erasing half of SpongeBob, the sea sponge grabs the pencil and causes it to break. He redraws himself, but clumsily loses his half of the pencil when he flings it. However, DoodleBob is foiled when SpongeBob notices the doodle's foot fusing to a sheet of paper and uses another within a book to entrap DoodleBob. Returned to its original two-dimensional form, DoodleBob smiles and SpongeBob hangs the drawing in his living room. ''Drawn to Life: SpongeBob Edition'' The game begins the same way the episode does in which an artist at sea drops not one but two pencils into the sea where at the time Patrick is walking around. When the pencils hit the ground, Patrick doesn't run around screaming this time. This game takes place after the events of "Frankendoodle" as evidenced when Patrick has a hard time remembering what not to draw. He starts to remember the details of what it is as he's drawing it. After he's finished drawing DoodleBob, the drawing comes to life once more and starts to terrorize all of the ocean after grabbing the second pencil that fell. Patrick then runs to SpongeBob to tell him what happened but forgot what he was supposed to tell him. After a few moments, Patrick remembered and told SpongeBob about DoodleBob's revenge and so the two decide to create a hero to fight DoodleBob with. This is similar to the first Drawn to Life game except this time you cannot name your character but instead SpongeBob does, calling it "DoodlePants." After this, DoodleBob captures SpongeBob and puts him in a cage. (This is also similar to the beginning of the first game where Wilfre captured the mayor of a town eventually named by you and put him in a cage of Shadow Goo. The similarity is that both of these rescue missions are tutorial levels. DoodleBob has drawn quite a few new drawings that will try their best to stop DoodlePants from winning. He even took the time to draw a Doodle robot. Some of the new drawings of DoodleBob's include Doodle bats, Doodle Sandy, and Doodle rammers. DoodleBob is fought three times, ultimately culminating in a battle with a giant version of DoodleBob. After DoodleBob's final defeat, SpongeBob realizes that DoodleBob never meant to harm anyone he just wanted a few friends. He realizes that when they discover that DoodleBob drew an exact replica of Bikini Bottom on the moon. And after a scene where you control SpongeBob briefly, the credits roll and SpongeBob and friends say goodbye to DoodleBob and DoodlePants. Characteristics Despite having a limited grasp on language and being quite chaotic in its mannerisms, DoodleBob demonstrates a desire to possess a life like SpongeBob. It also demonstrates some super-abilities, such as effortlessly swinging a decent-sized rock over Patrick's head. During its confrontation with SpongeBob which resulted in the pencil snapping in two, DoodleBob transformed its mouth into a pencil sharpener. In "Starkiller the Jedi Master" Main weaponry * 2 desert eagles * Powerful sniper rifle * The Magic Pencil Trivia *He is also the main antagonist of the Nintendo DS game "Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition" in which he takes over Bikini Bottom using another magic pencil. *He also returns in the cell phone game SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Pursuit as a boss. *He speaks gibberish and in Drawn To Life, when he is seen arguing with DoodlePants about something the text appears like random letters rather than "speaking gibberish" as seen in the closed-captions of "Frankendoodle." *At one point DoodleBob is heard speaking English when he says: You doodle! Me SpongeBob!" *He appears as one of SpongeBob's special abilities in Nicktoons Unite. *His attempts to defeat SpongeBob might prove that he and SpongeBob are enemies. *If listened carefully in the episode "Frankendoodle," he slightly mentions the nickname of former Philippine Senator and opposition leader Benigno "Ninoy" S. Aquino, Jr., father of current Philippine President Benigno "Noynoy" C. Aquino III. *DoodleBob made his first appearance in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *DoodleBob returns in Starkiller the Jedi Master. Gallery DoodleBob on his Carnotaurus.jpg|DoodleBob on his Carnotaurus Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Clones Category:Clones of other characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures villains Category:Monster Tamers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Jerks Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Deceased characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Main Antagonist